Cheryl Cole
Cheryl Ann Fernandez-Versini '''(née '''Tweedy; born 30 June 1983), also known professionally as Cheryl, is an English recording artist, songwriter, dancer and model. She is currently dating Liam Payne. Background Cole was born in Newcastle, upon Tyneside, in 1983. She is the fourth of five children born to Joan Callaghan and Garry Tweedy. Cheryl was originally a member of the girl group Girls Aloud, created through the 2002 season of Popstars. For The X Factor's 5th season, she replaced Sharon Osbourne as a judge, working alongside singer Dannii Minogue, and music managers Simon Cowell and Louis Walsh. She won the season with the Girls category (women aged 16-25) contestant Alexandria Burke taking the top prize. She won again the following year with the Boys category (males aged 16-25) and Joe McElderry being crowned the winner. She came second in 2010's seventh season, with her finalist Rebecca Ferguson losing out to Matt Cardle. This was also the year One Direction were formed and competed on the X Factor, ultimately placing third. Cole launched her solo career in October 2009 when she released her debut album "3 Words". It spent two weeks at number 1 and was certified platinum. She released a follow up album named "Messy Little Raindrops" in November 2010. In June 2012 she released her third album "A Million Lights". She also embarked on her "A Million Lights" Tour, which started and ended in October 2012. In May 2011, she spent 3 weeks as a judge on the USA X Factor but decided to leave after Simon Cowell told her she would have a place on UK X Factor instead. However, Tulisa Contostavlos ended up taking her place on the UK X Factor, too, while singer Nicole Scherzinger replaced her place on US X Factor. Cheryl returned to The X Factor as a judge in 2014 and 2015 for the series 11th and 12th series, and served as an executive producer for the latter. Cheryl announced she would not be returning to X Factor in 2016, in order to focus on her music career. She did, however, appear as a guest judge in the Judges Houses stage of the competition. In August 2016, Cheryl announced a new fragrance titled 'Storm Flower Platinum", the fourth in her Storm Flower rangeStorm Flower Platinum. She also announced a collaboration with Loreal Makeup's True Match #YoursTruly foundation campaign, which aims to celebrate diversity in skin tonesCheryl Loreal Girls Aloud Cheryl originally found fame on reality TV series "Popstars: The Rivals" where judges would pick 10 boys and 10 girls from several thousand applicants all across the country. The public would vote each week for one person they wanted eliminated and when there were 5 male and 5 female contestants left, they would each form a band. Cheryl reached the final stage and was put in the group "Girls Aloud" with fellow finalists Nadine Coyle, Sarah Harding, Nicola Roberts, and Kimberley Walsh. Girls Aloud went on to worldwide success with their debut single "Sound Of The Underground" which peaked at number 1 in Christmas 2002. They also hold the record for the fastest time between formation and reaching number 1. Their debut album "Sound Of The Underground", released in May 2003, was certified platinum. They have released over 20 singles all of which, apart from one, charted in the top 10. The group has been named the United Kingdom's biggest selling girl group of the 21st century. In November 2012, to mark the 10th anniversary of Girls Aloud, the band held a reunion and released a charity single for Children in Need. They released two more successful singles, an album and embarked on the "Ten: The Hits Tour 2013" tour. After the tour, a tweet from the band's official Twitter account confirmed they were splitting permanently as a group. Relationship With Liam Payne Cheryl met Liam when he was fourteen, as he auditioned for The X Factor in 2008, two years before being placed into One Direction. Throughout the next five years, he would occasionally mention having a crush on her in interviews. In 2014, Cheryl nominated Liam to participate in the Ice Bucket Challenge. In the same year, Liam co-wrote a song that appeared on Cheryl's fourth album. On 14 February 2016, Liam posted a picture of a rose on Instagram with the caption "Happy Valentine's Day, baby". On 24 February, Liam left a love heart comment on Cheryl's Instagram, who replied similarly, before Liam commented "See you there babe", in reference to the BRIT Awards taking placing that night. The Sun confirmed their relationship on February 26, 2016REVEALED, Cheryl and Liam are dating. Two days later, Liam changed his Instagram profile picture to a photo of he and Cheryl and, on March 2, Liam posted a photo with Cheryl. On March 8, they dined together in London with Cheryl's mother. They walked various red carpets and attended numerous social events together in May 2016. On 11 June 2016, Liam and Cheryl attended Liam's sister Ruth's wedding. Liam and Cheryl have not been seen or photographed together publicly since this day, but continued documenting their relationship on Instagram. As with the majority of One Direction's relationships, most fans believe "Chiam" to be a publicity stunt, as it is another in a long list of 1D members conveniently dating female entertainers associated with Simon Cowell, Syco Music or The X Factor. Personal Life Cheryl married former English footballer, Ashley Cole in 2006. The couple divorced in 2010. Her name changed back to Cheryl Tweedy when she divorced. She then dated dancer Tre Holloway for a year. In 2014, she married her second husband, Jean-Bernard Fernandez-Versini, after dating for only 3 months. Cheryl announced their separation in August 2015, and the couple are currently in the process of a divorce. In 2003, Cheryl was arrested after a drunken fight with a nightclub bathroom attendant. She was charged with assault and racially aggravated assault. She was sentenced to 120 hours community service and ordered to pay her victim £500 in compensation, as well as £3,000 prosecution costs. Gallery Liam's 2008 Audition.jpg|Liam's 2008 X Factor Audition 2712548.main_image.jpg|X Factor Finale. December 2015. Cheryl-Fernandez-Versini-and-Liam-Payne.jpg|2016. Cheryl-and-Liam-Payne.jpg|May 2016. GettyImages-531040284.jpg|2016. liam-payne-cheryl-cole-global-gift-gala.jpg Trivia *In March 2009, Cole climbed Mount Kilimanjaro, in aid of Comic Relief. The trek raised £3.4 million (5,383,246.74 USD) for the charity. She unfortunately suffered life-threatening acute malaria after this trip but eventually made a full recovery. External Links *CherylAnnCole — Twitter *Cheryl — Instagram *CherylColeVEVO — Youtube Channel References Category:People Category:British people Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Dancer Category:The X Factor Category:Romantic Category:Liam's relationships